Everywhere
by mystic-angel1
Summary: She didn't know who he was, but...she felt like she did...V+H! What Hitomi feels before 'escaflowne' when she sees Van in her dreams and visions.


Everywhere'  
Disclaimer: I don't own Escaflowne!   
  
A/n: But I kinda wish I did. If I did, I would so make a sequel. I know it would be so typical if she stayed with him...but I can't help but hate the fact that that was the ending...  
O/A/N: This song belongs to 'Michelle Branch'.  
Summary: She didn't know who he was. And she didn't think she had ever seen him before. But he was in her dreams, her thoughts, her head. She found herself searching the crowd everywhere she went for his face. But she wasn't anxious. His grin assured her in her sleep that she didn't need to be.  
  
______________________________________________________________________________  
  
*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~~**~*~*~~********~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Turn it inside out so I can see  
The part of you that's drifting over me  
And when I wake you're never there  
But when I sleep you're everywhere  
You're everywhere  
*~*~*~********************************~****************~***********************  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
Hitomi Kanzaki woke with that question on her lips. She sat up in her bed, looking around her   
bedroom. She sighed, and pulled the convers back. What did she expect? To see his gorgeous,  
amused eyes looking down at her? It was never that way, though she always hoped it would be.  
She always felt comfortable around him, this mysterious boy, with raven hair and beautiful eyes.  
She was never nervous, or overly polite like she was with strangers.  
  
~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Just tell me how I got this far  
Just tell me why you're here and  
who you are  
'Cause every time I look  
you're never there  
And every time I sleep  
you're always there  
*~*~*~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~************************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**~*  
  
  
  
The boy had been appearing in her dreams for months. And being the girl she was, the most not  
normal girl everyone knew, he appeared to her in the day too. She never actually saw him. Only in her visions, that had been occuring more often lately. She always searched the crowds for him, when she went out, when she went to school, even when she was at home, she would always look out the window and hope he would be standing there.  
  
~*~*~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*********************~~**~*~*~*~~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
'Cause you're everywhere to me  
And when I close my eyes it's you I see  
You're everything I know  
that makes me believe  
I'm not alone  
I'm not alone  
  
*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~***~*~*~*~**~~*~*~*~*~  
  
In all of the fifeteen years of her life, she had never had someone she could talk to. She had her  
friends, her parents, and even her brother had an ear to lend occasionally. But there was always  
the barrier of embarrassment with her friends. The fear that they would run away. Her parents  
always had support for her, but after listening, they would give their opinions, even if she hadn't  
asked for it. And her brother, only a year her junior, was the best listener out of all. He understood her. But there was, and always would be a sibling restraint, that would not allow her   
to share everything with him.  
  
But in her dreams, the boy would listen. Just listen. No questions, no interruptions. He would  
watch her, his hand supporting his head, as he listened to her. It did not matter what the topic   
was. It could be school, home, even the lastest episode of her favourite t.v show. And when she  
was finished, if she did not want an opinion, he would not give one. But if she did, she found  
he did not speak, but all of a sudden had a swift feeling a reassurance and she knew that  
everything would be alright.  
  
It was, however, a different story in her visions. He would be there, no different than before.  
But he didn't acknowledge her, turn to her, or speak to her. And she had a feeling he didn't  
know she was there. Instead of the aura of hope and calm she had sensed from him in her dreams, there was an unmistakable anger. One full of pain, loss, and suffering. But she would  
always reach out, and touch her transparent hand to his cheek, and although he still did not   
appear to see her, his eyes would soften and he would relax.  
  
But no matter his personality, she found myself attached to this person she did not know. She wouldgo to bed early sometimes, just so she could see him. And she would sigh when she woke up, but made it through the day just so she could fall asleep to his warm smile. Sometimes, she would panic, and worry that when she went to sleep, he would not be there. she knew now, that his presense would hold some importance, to how she was going to live out the rest of her life. It did not matter that she didn't know who he was, or what he was to her. She found herself in dispair in the thought of being without him.  
  
~**~*~~**~~*~**~*~*~*~*~**~~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~~*~*~*~**~*~~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~~  
I recognize the way you make me feel  
It's hard to think that  
You might not be real  
I sense it now, the water's getting deep  
I try to wash the pain away from me  
Away from me  
  
~*~*~*~*~****~*~*~*~*~*~~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~***~**~**~*~*~*  
  
The dreams had always been the same. They would be in a feild, the earth and the moon in the sky. But she did not question her surroundings. Her mind was always fully occupied with the boy lying beside her. He never spoke, and a first she had thought he was mute. But after awhile, she realized he did not speak because he was there for her. He would smile though, oh yes, he would smile. Not the dopey, typical lop-sided grin she was used to seeing on boys his age. No, his grin was small and mysterious. It was perfect. He would also laugh. A low sound from deep in his chest. But he would never speak. But she found herself knowing, what he would have said.  
  
The visions were often different. But the theme would always be the same. Darkness. Fear. Anger. And then all these pent of emotions would materialize into him. In the background, there was the slight sense of war, and unsolved issues, of a world that was not her own. He would often talk in her visions. Though not to her, but she would always listen.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~~*~*~**~~*~**~*~~*~*~*~*~**~~*~**~*~*~*~~*~**~~*~*~*~*~  
  
'Cause you're everywhere to me  
And when I close my eyes it's you I see  
You're everything I know  
That makes me believe  
I'm not alone  
I'm not alone  
  
I am not alone  
Whoa, oh, oooh, oh  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~~****~*~*~*~*~*~***************~~~~~~~~~~~~*~*~*~*~***~***~*~****  
  
It didn't make sense. But in some way, in the big weirdness of it all, she understood. She knew him. And he knew her alothough there was no explanation for it. Whenever she felt his pain, she would take it as her own, and then sense something beneath that. Compassion.  
  
It was the day of her track meet, that she knew she would meet him. And as she tied her shoes before the big race, she felt it was he that was her inspiration. She felt, that this race, would change her life forever.  
  
The wind rushing through her hair, she saw him, in solid form, for the first time. He was standing in the middle of the track, and he turned to her with an air of surprise. She thought she was going to crash into him, when he dissaperared.  
  
He dissapeared...would she ever see him again? She didn't know. All she knew was that she was falling.  
~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~**~*~~*~**~~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~  
And when I touch your hand  
It's then I understand  
The beauty that's within  
It's now that we begin  
You always light my way  
I hope there never comes a day  
No matter where I go  
I always feel you so  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~~*~*~**~~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~~*~  
  
When she woke up, what she did know, was that it was not the end. She would see him again.  
She felt it.  
  
*~*~**~*~***~~*~*~**~**~*~***~****~*~**~*~**~**~*~*~*~*~*******~*~**~*~*~*~*~  
'Cause you're everywhere to me  
And when I close my eyes it's you I see  
You're everything I know  
That makes me believe  
I'm not alone  
'Cause you're everywhere to me  
And when I catch my breath  
It's you I breathe  
You're everything I know  
That makes me believe  
I'm not alone  
  
You're in everyone I see  
So tell me  
Do you see me?   
*~*~**~*~*~*~*~**~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~~**~*~**~*~*~~**~**~*~*~**~**~*~  
The end.  
  
He he. I'm sorry! I was feeling giddish! I hope you liked it! Please review! 


End file.
